


Returning home

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Memory Loss, Post-War, Potions, Prompt Challenge, returned memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Greg must do what it takes to protect the one he loves during the midst of a war but then something happens when it’s all over to bring her home to him. Will it all work out?
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger
Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127516
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a part of the Facebook group Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 writing game, each writer had to fill out a form and write a story for one of 25 prompts. The aim is to complete the card by November. 
> 
> This is the first square I have completed! 
> 
> Prompt square B3: Memory Loss   
> Pairing: Hermione/Gregory Goyle
> 
> Thank you to the admins for hosting this!!! I love doing these challenges.

Memory Loss- Goyle

Greg went to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing every day after the war, she wouldn’t remember their time together before or after the war but at least he could keep watch over her until she was better. 

He decided to do it when his father came back from the Graveyard in his fourth year and told him it was time he stepped up and started showing his pride in the cause. 

Hermione had been friendly with him in their first year, houses meant nothing to them once they met in the Library. It was their little secret and no one ever knew of their relationship. 

The hardest thing he had had to do was to watch her on the arm of Viktor Krum while he couldn’t claim her, but it was for both of their safety no one ever found out. 

But when his father came back from that graveyard everything had changed— his father became more erratic and Greg knew the only way to protect Hermione was to erase him from her memories and plant false memories of hate for him. 

Theodore Nott didn’t ask questions when Greg went to him about the potion his family had, he said he knew the struggle and all Greg would have to do is say all the years that he wanted to erase and the feelings he wanted to replace and it would all be fine. 

But now as he sat by her hospital waiting for some sign that she was going to be okay for a second time after Dolohov cursed her— Gregory regretted what he had done. She wouldn’t know of the love he had or the pain he went through daily seeing her live her life without him. She would never know. 

The memory loss was the hardest part of it all when she would look at him with utter disdain as their friends fought. 

Realising he had lingered a little too long he quickly nodded to Madame Pomfrey and walked out of the Hospital Wing. 

No turning back. That would be the last time he caved and went and visited her. 

**oOo**

Greg was sitting in the Great Hall, three days later, when she entered and all the air left his lungs in relief. Overcome with gratefulness that she had pulled through for a second time, he didn’t realise that she had turned and started to head in his direction until she was standing directly over him and yelling. 

“HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!?” Hermione shouted, the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls and drawing everybody’s attention. 

“Calm down,” Greg spoke in a quiet placating voice. 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, you have no right..” Hermione said before Greg interrupted her. 

“Too bloody right I have a right to tell you to calm down,” Greg said, without a thought of what he was saying. Hermione's hand came up and connected with his cheek, “I’ll allow you to slap me once, then you won’t get another chance. Let’s take this somewhere private and talk about this like rational adults.” 

“You better hope I find the ability to forgive you,” she answered in a more sedate tone of voice as she followed him out of the Great Hall and into an abandoned classroom not too far away. 

“Now are you ready to listen to why I did what I did?” Greg asked. 

“Go ahead, but make it good,” Hermione responded, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I did it for both our protection. They would have killed us both if they found out.” He explained. 

“You still had no right, you could have discussed it with me and we would have come up with something.” Hermione said. 

“How did you remember? Theo said it was a forever thing.” He stated. 

“When I woke up every memory of our relationship was just there as if it had never left.” Hermione explained. 

“Don’t get me wrong I’m so glad you remembered but it shouldn’t have happened and I don’t know what this means for us.” Greg rambled nervously. 

“You were pardoned because you helped pass secrets to our side and you saved mine, Harry’s and Ron’s lives.” Hermione said. 

“That still doesn’t tell me what happens next,” Greg added. 

“What happens next is you prove to me that this was a horrible mistake and we see where we go from there. I still love you, even when I hated you there was something within me that called out to you.” Hermione explained, taking a step towards him she let herself be pulled into his arms. 

Both of them not knowing what the future held but hoping they were by the others side for whatever came their way. 

Gregory savoured the feel of having her in his arms again and took a moment to be thankful for whatever made the potion wear off and give her memories and feelings back to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
